friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One Where Ross Finds Out
"The One Where Ross Finds Out" is the seventh episode of the second season of Friends, which aired on November 9, 1995. Plot and Rachel's monumental first kiss]] Chandler is having problems because he's put on weight, so Monica offers to be his personal trainer. Her workout sessions are practically destroying Chandler. Despite that Chandler is sticking to the program, he's mad at Monica for her obsessive routines. With one pound to go, he picks on Monica's weaknesses - no job, no boyfriend, no confessions of anything to her parents - to convince her to lie down on his couch and for him to go back to bed. Meanwhile, Phoebe is going out with Scott, a guy she finds great, but is frustrated with him because he won't put out with her. After talking to him, she convinces him to have sex, but when talking it out to Joey, she ends up shocked with herself when she realizes what she's done. She realizes this when Joey's reaction to their discussion is: "This man is my god!" Rachel is finding it hard to forget her feelings for Ross. Monica sets her up on a date with Michael. When Ross and Julie tell the group that they're getting a cat together, Rachel simply freaks out and leaves work in the middle of the day. At the restaurant, Rachel is not listening to a word of Michael's, and instead keeps asking him about cats and how she finds it weird that Ross is getting one whilst gulping down endless glasses of wine. Michael tries to talk her out of this by suggesting she get closure on Ross. Rachel calls Ross in the middle of the date, leaving him a message saying that she's over him, which is how she got closure. Ross comes for Monica's old cat toys at Rachel's apartment, checking for phone messages in the process. He happens to hear Rachel's drunken message from the night before. Rachel tries to stop him from hearing it, but her efforts are useless. Ross finally learns of Rachel's feelings for him, but doesn't know what to do. Julie rings the doorbell, and he goes, leaving Rachel alone and without an answer. Later that night, as the coffeehouse is closing, Ross comes in and tells Rachel how he didn't get a cat. He's practically mad at her for revealing her feelings, whilst Rachel is mad at him for not talking about his crush before. Ross storms out and Rachel locks the door, furious with herself at what she has done. Ross, however, doesn't go away but stays at the door looking at her. When she gets up, she sees him and unlocks the door. Ross enters, grabs Rachel and kisses her. Cast and Crew Main Cast * Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green * Courteney Cox - Monica Geller * Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay * Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani * Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing * David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Lauren Tom - Julie Arye Gross - Michael Barry Diamond - Phone Guy Marcus Jacques - Waiter (as Marcus D Jacques) Fritzi Burr - Woman James Michael Tyler - Gunther (uncredited) Crew Directed By: Peter Bonerz Written By: Michael Borkow Trivia General *The song playing when Ross and Rachel kiss at the end of this episode is the same song that played in the beginning of "The One With The Morning After" (S3E16). It also played in "The Last One, Part 2" (S10E18) when Ross and Rachel have their final on-screen kiss when they get back together. *During the 2008 Primetime Emmy Awards, the Academy of Television Arts & Sciences honored TV's Most Memorable Moments, determined by an online vote. The kiss between Ross and Rachel was rated #1. *David Schwimmer is allergic to cats. *This episode is rated #2 in "NBC's 6 Favorite Friends Episodes Countdown". *In this episode, Gunther's name is finally revealed - Rachel bids "goodnight, Gunther" to him while he leaves the coffeehouse. *The restaurant Michael and Rachel go to is called The Saloon. This isn't spoken, but the exterior is shown as a transition shot. *The producers wanted to use U2's "With or Without You" as the background clip for Ross and Rachel's kiss; however, there wasn't enough time for them to arrange for the necessary rights. Instead of the song, a studio clip similar to the band's playing style was used. ** The song "With or Without You" is actually played the next episode. *The DVD episode features an extra scene where Ross and Julie are picking their cat at the cat shop. **Fritzi Burr plays the pet shop owner in this scene. She is also featured in other Friends episodes: ***In The One With The Stoned Guy, she plays Mrs. Tedlock, a secretary at Chandler's workplace; ***In The One With Barry And Mindy's Wedding, she plays Mrs. Weinberg, a guest at the wedding. *The I Didn't Do It episode, Logan Finds Out, was similar to this one, because Logan (Ross) found out Jasmine (Rachel) liked him, but he had a girlfriend and she ended up heartbroken. Ironically, both episodes were focused on Jasmine and Logan's and Ross and Rachel's relationship, and both titles had "finds out' in them with the male character's name also in the tittle. The only differences were that Logan didn't kiss Jasmine at the end of the episode like Ross did with Rachel and the next episode wasn't a continuation to this one like it was with Friends. Goofs/Continuity *As Monica possesses old cat toys, it's safely assumed that she previously owned a cat. However, in The One With The List, Monica tells her interviewer she's allergic to cat hair, whilst in The One With The Ball she freaks out about Rachel's cat and is allergic to it even though the cat is hairless. (Though it is possible she had a cat previously but had to give it up due to allergies) *When Rachel finds out that Ross and Julie are getting a cat, watch Rachel's neck. When she says "together?" she's not wearing a necklace; cut to Ross and Julie for a fraction of a second, then when it cuts back to Rachel saying "both of you?" she's suddenly wearing a necklace. It then disappears again when she says "isn't that just lovely?" You can see it hanging from the tray. Photos RachelOverRoss.jpg 207.jpeg Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Ross's name in the title Category:Friends Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes